communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:BobaCartman
__TOC__ Wunderbar, viel Platz... Also, ich meinte, es verlinkt auf die hisige Seite Hilfe:Übersicht, wo nur noch Verschoben zu.... steht. Daher sollte Hilfe auf das Hilfe-Wiki verlinken. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 16:32, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Kein Problem, man muss es nur hinterher wissen. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 16:43, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab das gan einfach gemacht, im Sinne von "ich füge alle Links auf den beschreibungsseiten meiner selbst erstellten Wikis ein, und sehe dann mal weiter", also ist eigentlich nur um das Interesse auch für neues zu wecken, denn manchmal muss man erst mal auf etwas kommen, um es mögen zu können. Du kannst dich gerne auch mal im MUM-Gästebuch einschreiben ^^ (findet sich im braunen Balken) MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:23, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Aber wenn man mal da war, kann man ja sich eintragen, egal, wie oft man dort ist. PS: FSS ist fast wie Drawn Together, wenn du mal lesen willst. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:42, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Grundsätzlich freu ich mich über jede Geschichte. Kannst du mir das nochmal genauer mit deinem bemerkten Problem erklären? MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:51, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich muss das noch genauer schreiben, das heißt, dass durch eine bestimmte Vorlage diese Klausel aufgehoben ist. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:55, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hab ich schon gesehen. Weißt du, ich hab in MUM fast alle Seiten auf meiner Beobachtungsliste ;) Also die Geschichte muss nicht (sollte nicht) in einem Rutsch reinkommen, du kannst auch jetzt gleich ein paar Satze schreiben. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:15, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, gut. Nur das mit dem Staff wird leider nichts, aber dasselbe kann ich trotzdem auch als helper. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 10:13, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Druckversion Voici. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:20, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für deine Hilfe, aber ich warte auch noch Avatars Meinung ab!--Ashka Harley (Diskussion) 12:22, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Réponse Das hat den Sinn, dass es angezeigt wird, da es zum Ersten nicht angezeigt wurde. Wenn du dich über den Titel wunderst, ich bin gerade schwer französisch Eingestellt http://fr.wikia.com Begrüß mich dort doch mal! MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:40, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Je dis: Pas de problème, hauptsache, du verstehst die Grundzüge. Syyntax ist ja immer dieselbe. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:45, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Wieviel Jahre hattest du schon? Könntest du mir mit dem Einfügen von Wikis helfen? Siehst du ja, wenn du auf zufälligen Artikel drückst. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:54, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach so, ich hatte bereits 4 Jahre. Also, ich mmeine die Projektbeschreibungen, zumindest die der Top 20, siehe meine Disku in http://fr.wikia.com MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:05, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) . Ich hab noch eine Frage: Was ist "class hellklick" und wie/wo bindet man sie ein? Weißt du das? MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:15, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Vom hören her, und ja, ich frag ihn mal. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:17, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, da war es drin ^^ MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:22, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich überleg es mir mal, zuerst muss ich jedoch noch 3 Antworten schreiben und meine Signatur überprüfen. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:25, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke, wirklich. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, http://de.wikia.com/wiki/User:MtaÄ Wikia) 16:30, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) http://de.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Tenebrous Der Artikel über Darth Tenebrous ist kein Stub. Mehr Information als die die dort steht, gibt es nicht (siehe Wookieepedia-Link). Grüße, --Der Imperator 15:40, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Umzug Also ich glaube er hat nur an den Betreiber von GratisWiki.com ne Mail geschickt nicht allen. --Sipanz 21:13, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Englisch Was hat der dir schon getan? Ich hab ihn auf jeden Fall gefressen. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:04, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ausdruck für der wird noch was bekommen... außerdem hat er dich als blöd betitelt, auf der Seite Projekt des Monats. Suche in Kommentare. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:46, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hm, hm ^^ Begrüße einen neuen Helfer! ^^ Ich hab aber noch was anderes: Mit welchen Spiele-Konsolen kennst du dich aus / hast du zu tun, ich und Avatar wollen da so eine stetig akutalisierte Liste der releases erstellen, für Wikia. Welche sind deine Konsolen (auch PC)? MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:51, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, releases sind zu deutsch "Veröffentlichungen", ich meine aktuell herauskommendes zu PC und Konsole. Wir (Avatar und ich) wollen mit den Usern (wie dir) diese Seite hochziehen. Fürs erste schreibst du was du weißt, auf meine Disku. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:05, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich mach gerade das Schema. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:44, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Bald fertig. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:48, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Wie du siehst, kanns losgehen. Viel Spaß! ;) MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:54, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, aber es gibt ja die Funktion, zu sortieren MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:29, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) # Ja, das dauert noch ein wenig, spätestens Montag. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:48, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) James Bond&Englisch Ach ja was meintest du bei Projekt des Monats Kommentare als du zu Benutzer:Englisch irgendwas über James Bond geschrieben hast ? --Sipanz 18:45, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Vandalieren muss ja nicht sein, die Grafik war aber auf seiner Disku... nein, ich muss jetzt aufpassen, was ich sage ^^ MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:51, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja aber woher willst du wissen das es was Mit bond zu tun hat ? Da Steht irgendwas mit Atomwaffen und Faschisten ich glaub das hat er bloß erwunden und diese Person Raphael Drake existiert nicht nicht in der Realität und nicht in einem Film. --Sipanz 18:53, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ah danke dann werde ich mal in die Englische Wikipedia gucken.Es kann doch noch nicht sein das ein Wiki das für das Englisch Lernen über unbekannte James Bond Personen schreibt! --Sipanz 18:57, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::: Jo hab es gerade gelesen stimmt wirklich er ist verrückt so was in sein Wiki zu machen genau so wie diese Bilder. --Sipanz 19:12, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Das war keine gute Idee von ihm, denn Avatar sieht heute noch drüber ^^ setz den Link auf Avatars Disku, der wird dann sicher seine Meinung dazu ablassen... MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:29, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Gib Avatar noch diese Links, dann wird er ihn vielleicht global sperren. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:34, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Van Gogh Bild Also jetzts reichts nur weil er der Admin ist darf er nicht entscheiden was auf unsere persönliche benutzerseite sein soll die sollt der Benutzer selbst machen.Wir müssen was tun. --Sipanz 20:26, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich zwar nicht aber leider kann ich die bilder nicht entfernen weil er die Benutzerseiten zum Bearbeiten gesperrt hat.Der gehört gesperrt und das Wiki an mir übergeben.Was will er eigentlich mit diesen Bildern überall erreichen ich geh mal bisschen über das Bild nachforschen vielleicht hat es was mit Nazis zu tun.Naja was können wir machen mich regt diese behinderte bild voll auf. --Sipanz 20:31, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Keine ahunug er wird es sowieso nicht tun er benutzt das wiki für andere zwecke. --Sipanz 20:38, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Was er ist will ich nicht Wissen oder will mich nicht über sowas unterhalten. Mich regt es nur auf das er Bilder auf unsere Benutzerseite tut die dort nichts zu suchen haben. --Sipanz 20:48, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot Ja, ich kenne Crash Bandicoot, aber das ist schon lange her. Mein Cousin hatte eine PS (ich ein N64, konnte also kein CB zuhause spielen) und da haben wir die ersten drei Teile gespielt. Crash Bandicoot ist der einzige Teil den ich besitze für den GB Advance. Aber ich hab's schon lang' nicht mehr gespielt und weiß auch nicht mehr so viel. --Gruß Dr. Crisp 18:10, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du mir die Seiten nennst werd ich auch mal vorbeischauen und "spielen". --Dr. Crisp 18:20, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Englisch Ich wette, du magst Englisch genuaso gerne, wie Cartman Scott Tenormann (hoffentlich richtig geschrieben) mag! --Mario Lover 14:27, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Ja, natürlich! Stimmt ja, ist ja ein englischer Name, deshalb nur ein N! Scott Tenorman! --Mario Lover 14:42, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Eine gute Folge, finde ich! Cartman wird anfangs zwar verarscht (ich mag Cartman auch), doch er rächt sich dann sehr intelligent! Und das find ich witzig! --Mario Lover 15:06, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Anstehende Veröffentlichungen Hast du das Erscheindatum dazu? MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:33, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Lizenzen Danke für den hinweis, den du mir eben gegeben hast ich hoffe, jetzt ist es gut (Beispiel: | Edelkeiler.jpg ) - Ivor 15:56, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Admin So ich bin jetzt Admin ready to go --Simpel 17:33, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das bringt alölles nichts löscht das Wiki am besten die wichtigsten Sachen die mir Sinnvoll erscheinen hab ich auf meiner festplatte gespeichert dann führen wir eben mein Plan aus --Simpel 18:12, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wem hast du eine Mail geschickt? MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:20, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn du mir eine Geschikt hast hab ich keine Empfangen--Simpel 18:21, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich auch nicht. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:25, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Schick sie mir bitte noch mal, gerade kahm bei mir auch nichts von den Beobachtungsmails. [[User:MtaÄ|Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia)]] 18:52, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke das du mir geholfen hast im englisch wiki wieder rechte zu bekommen danke. --Sipanz 20:57, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Guter Spruch! Also ich wollte dir nur ein kompliment machen, wegen einem Spruch von dir auf MtaÄs Diskussionsseite: "Und, wir haben zwar einen Deal, aber ich hasse dich immer noch". Find den Spruch echt gut! --Mario Lover 16:11, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, gut gelungen, nur ich muss jetzt sehen, dass ich nicht so was wie Avatar kriege (vom Umfang her) ^^ MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:18, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Könntest du mir da mehr Informationen geben, kenn mich mit Crash Bandicoot nicht aus. --Mario Lover 18:17, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ja, sry, habs unabsichtlich auf meine disku geschrieben, habs sogar schon gesucht und mir gedacht, ich habs nicht gespeichert, deshalb hab ichs beim Artikel "Crash Bandicoot" im Super Mario Wiki nochmal hingeschrieben. --Mario Lover 19:00, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Staff, Helfer Je t'ai donné la réponse à Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar (habe dir geantwortet, falls das t'ai donné dir Probleme bereitet) MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 14:44, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du ein Problem hast, das nichts mit Hubs zu tun hat, frag mich jetzt auch ^^ MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:29, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hab das mit den Hubs mit Avatar abgeklärt (siehe Forum) MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:42, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Anmeldungsproblem Da das Bandipedia hilfe braucht, würde ich mich gern dort anmelden, aber das funktioniert nicht. (Ich habe den Artikel Crash Nitro Kart vor kurzem geschrieben) Da steht dann immer, das man meine Anmeldung im moment nicht bearbeiten kann. Ich würde gern wissen warum. Antworte mir doch hier drunter. :Worum genau handelt es sich? (Genaue Fehlermeldung) MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:12, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Ja woher soll ich denn das wissen? Soll ich dir zitieren was da stand? ^^ :::Entweder das oder du machst ein Bildschirmfoto. (zur Fehleranalyse) MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:15, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::O.K Moment. :::: "Es tut uns leid, aber wir können deine Anmeldung momentan nicht bearbeiten. Zurück zur Seite Spezial:Anmelden." Das stand da. Liegt es vielleicht daran das man ein mindestalter braucht? :::::Welches Alter hast du angegeben? MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:22, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ja vielleicht mein richtiges? ich bin elf. :::::::Ok, sollte eigentlich gehen... wie würdest du gerne heißen? (Ich mach das dann) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:26, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ja und wie willst du das anstellen? Normalerweise müsste ich das doch auch können und außerdem müsste´ich dir dann doch alle meine daten geben. und ob das dann so richtig ist? ^^ :::::::Ganz einfach: Ich muss nur wissen, wie du heißen willst und wie alt du bist. Alles andere ist optional und kannst du später nachtragen. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:30, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Wenn ich jetzt noch wüsste wie ich das nachtragen kann wärs optimal. ::::::::::Das sag ich dir sobald das Ding erstellt ist. Da kannst du alles eintragen, ich sage dir dann wie. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:33, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Da ich meinen normalen Spitznamen (Leen) nicht nehmen konnte möchte ich NinaCortex heißen. Falls du hinbekommen solltest das ich auch Leen heißen kann, nenn mich so :::::::::Ich mach mich an die Arbeit. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:37, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Sag bescheid wenn du soweit bist und herzlichen glückwunsch zum geburtstag nachträglich!!!!!!! :Danke. Wäre dir eine Zahl sehr unangenehm in deinem Account? 84.158.203.131 19:40, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tja, wenn es nicht anders geht Hier bitte: http://de.drawntogether.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:NinaCortex Du weißt schon das ich da gar nicht hinwollte sondern nach BANDIPEDIA Das ist egal, der Account ist in ganz Wikia verwendbar. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:52, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja ok, yo danke Und wie ändert man das jetzt alles? schon eingeloggt? Dann immer mit 4 ~ unterschreiben. Also, in Spezial:Einstellungen. Wie das genau geht, schreib ich dir morgen, ich muss jetzt weg. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:58, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Der Leen von der Spongepedia? Ist ja ein zufälliger Zufall, ich wollte dich ehe kontaktieren wegen der Infos auf deiner Benutzerseite und Akus Talk. Egal, muss ich nicht mehr machen :) Gruß, BobaCartman 16:28, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Yo, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Aber Marta Ägnös hat mich bei Bandipedia angemeldet und ich weiß nicht wie ich meine Daten nachtragen kann. Was wolltest du mir denn sagen, wegen Aku? Übrigens bin ich die Leen, nicht der Leen. Ach außerdem habe ich den Artikel Crash Nitro Kart geschrieben, ich weiß, ich bin noch nicht so geübt in Artikel-schreiben "Leen" #Hab ich alles schon mitgekriegt, immerhin hab ich etwa 301 Punkte beim Wikipediasuchttest, und werd noch meine Disku lesen. #Du hast Aku auf Aku Aku aufmerksahm gemacht. #Beim Technischen hab ich keine Ahnung. Ich kann dir aber sagen das dein Passwort Wikia ist, und du es schnell nach der Anmeldung ändern sollst. Wenn dir jemand den Account Klaut (Denk nicht dran, Englisch!!), sag mir in der Spongepedia bescheid. #Sorry! #Vieleicht zieht Bandipedia in ein paar Monaten von Wikia weg, wenn ich mir eine TLD leisten kann. Dann werd ich auf jeden Fall aktiver. #Ich bin Zwar "etwas" besser im Artikel schreiben, aber sehr faul. #Gruß, BobaCartman 19:25, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Yo, danke, ich glaub jetzt ist alles geklärt, außer wüsste ich noch gern wie du in der spongepedia heißt. sag mir bescheid wenn du dir dieses tld dingsbumsda leisten kannst. Leen Bandipedia Woher soll ich das wissen, welche Abkürzungen? Ich will dich damit ja nicht nerven aber ich bin halt neu --NinaCortex 08:21, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Na, ich bin eigentlich öfter auf YouTube (Ich muss ja schließlich wissen was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche) aber sowas habe ich da noch nie gesehen. Kann ich dir auch mal eine Frage stellen? Wie heißt der weitere Mutant der Cortex erschaffen hat, in Der Zorn des Cortex? --NinaCortex 08:28, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja aber ist trotzdem falsch, wird anders geschrieben ^^ --NinaCortex 08:33, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Crunch, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, geh zur Crash Village. --NinaCortex 08:38, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Nein aber jetzt mal ehrlich, kennst du seiten über crash wo ich noch mehr erfahren könnte z.b diese abkürzungen oder so.. aber auf deutsch bitte--NinaCortex 08:43, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Och ja stimmt auch wieder. Könnten wir uns nicht was vom englischem abgucken?--NinaCortex 08:52, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tja nur schade das ich kein englisch übersetzen kann --NinaCortex 08:54, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, merke grade auch das Google nicht wirklich eine Quelle ist, jetzt wo du es sagst. Aber wenn du doch so viel weißt warum schreibst du dann nicht noch haufenweise artikel mehr, zu faul? ich auch aber reiße micht zusammen ^^ --NinaCortex 19:43, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Frage " Gramatick " Deine Deutschnote ist nochmal? ^^ MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:44, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich frag mich, ob es noch mehr so sinnvolle Aussprache-Schreibweisen gibt, hast du noch weitere? MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:48, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, ich hab irgendwie den Lehrerfimmel, Fehler zu finden ;) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 08:51, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) South Park Ich will nur mal fragen, aber wärest du prinzipiell geneigt dazu, in einem Wiki in Wikia auch zu schreiben? (Falls es je eins gibt...) Oder gib mir mal den Link zu dem, wo du bereits schreibst, ich frage noch mal. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:54, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Quoi exactement? Ehm, was genau meinst du? Die Anspielung auf die Grammatik? Das mach ich nur bei Benutzer, die ich schon eine Weile kenne. ^^ MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:54, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nun ja, ich denke ich darf das ab und an mal machen? (Wenn es dir nichts aus macht; allgemein als Spaß mit sinnvollem Hintergrund zu sehen) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:58, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich habe angedeutet, dass es ja sein kann, dass irgendwer eins aufmacht; und ob du dann mitschreibst. Das mit dem Link hast du aber verstanden? MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:06, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nun, die Idee ist ja nicht von mir ; SuperMario hat halt keine e-Mail Adresse zum beantragen eines Wikis... also mach ich das doch ;) Und zum anderen: Warum ist es off? Und wie wäre es, wenn du ein de.southpark aufmachst? Community ist ja da, das ist schon mal sicher. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:16, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Aha, aber du und ich wären zumindest öfters aktiv? (Ich seh das Zeug jeden Abend... obwohl ich nicht sollte ^^) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:25, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nun, was heißt adoptieren... ich sag nur, ich kenne und könnte, aber da ich ja ein request gerade laufen hab... (und DT ja auch seperat ist) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:31, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ehm, Bürokraten und Adminrechte nicht, aber mal zusehen... MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:36, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Du verlässt Wikia? Und hast du in den Einstellungen ein Häckchen zuviel (zeige alle webebanner)? Wenn du Monaco wie ich nimmst, dann hast du nur eine Webung auf der Hauptseite MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:44, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Das hat auch leider seinen Grund, warum das so ist: So eine firma finanziert sich nicht von selbst, und man will den angemeldeten Benutzer etwas anbieten, damit sie sich anmelden; aber nochmal: Verlässt du Wikia? (Es gibt auch dei mediawiki-Seite Anonnotice, wo man drauf hinweisen kann) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:49, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Und mit welchem Wiki gehst du weg? MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:59, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das ist leider eine aus meiner Sichtweise schlechte Denkensweise (Wikia so lange zu benutzen, bis man sich losreißt) :( aber das ist alles deine Entscheidung. Du kannst auch gleich umziehen, dann melden sich hier keine exklusiven Bandipedia-Nutzer mehr an... (Und wenn du das gelesen hast, vergiss mein Gewäsch und lass uns wieder zurückkehren zur normalen Umgangsform. D'accord?) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:04, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, nun, ich meine nur, dass das in keinen Konflikt ausartet (Stichwort: "es") aber wo wir gerade dabei sind, sollte mal wieder was dort löschen ^^ Schön, dass du dort Wikia erwähnst. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:11, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Aha, so ist das... hab ich nicht gewusst, nur, dass sie gegangen sind. Nun, wie auch immer... warum wurde es nochmal nicht komplett gelöscht? MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:19, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ach so. Soll ichs mal provozieren? ^^ (Nein, nein...) du bist gerade etwas oft am schreiben? Ich muss in MUM alle Artikel mit Geschichte:_XY zu XY verschieben... für den neuen Namespace; Geschichte. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:23, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, was man in Wikia nicht alles beantragen kann... muss man doch nur wissen, das es geht? Genial für ein Geschichtenwiki, finde ich ^^ MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:27, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Da SPP ja nicht kommt, können wir es zum South-Park Wiki machen (Oder Wiki mit Fokus auf South Park) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:31, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm... alleine hab ich aber auch keine große Zeit, das hochzuziehen (da müssen schon user da sein) Ich würd auch ein paar sachen schreiben, aber letztendlich bin ich ja immer mehr für den hintergrund zuständig ^^ MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:37, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Mir fällt nichts mehr ein... ach ja, lies doch mal, was Avatar auf seine Disku schrieb. Das wird sich in den nächsten Tagen klären, ob er raus fliegt. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:44, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Dann guten Appetit, aber nicht zuviel, sonst geht es dir noch wie mir ^^ MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:47, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Mais c'est dommagé... aber nun ja, immerhin ^^ (Disku ist sooo groß; meine muss ich auch fast täglich archivieren; solltest du auch mal wieder machen) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:57, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wenn du meinst ;) ich brauch eine kleine Disku, so muss ich das jeden Tag machen... die von Avatar will ich lieber nicht haben ;) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:02, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::... nun ja ^^ ich fange dann mal mit der Gratis-Wiki-Zusammenlegungsseite an. (Wikis zusammenlegen) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:07, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bild: Aku Aku Das mit dem Vorlage:Dateiinfo habe ich schon bei aku aku geamscht, aber ich weiß nicht ob das so richtig ist. Ich arbeite zwar auch bei anderen Wikis mit aber hab hier meine ersten bilder hochgeladen, ich habe keine ahnung! ^^ --NinaCortex 14:55, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) La nuit... ...te salutes! Und du antwortest? MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 20:52, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ih wollte nur mal dein Franz testen und sehen, ob du noch da bist ;) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 20:58, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::C'est domage, ehm, schade ^^ wie sieht es eigentlich mit deiner neuen Userpage aus? MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 21:02, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Nein, aber ich hab noch ein Wiki, wo ich was versucht habe, es aber nicht geht, der zweite Anlauf auch schlecht war und jetzt... hättest du eine Idee, "LingoWiki" heißt es. Versuch doch noch mal, was eigenes auf deiner Userpage zu machen, ich kann dir ja beim editieren helfen (kannst du ja z. Bsp in MUM unter .../temp ausprobieren, solange wie du willst.) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 21:09, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ja, das Tanzduell.... (wenn dir die url fehlte, ich reiche nach: http://lingowiki.wikia.com )MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 21:12, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja würd mich interessieren ^^ MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 21:18, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hab das Ende noch nicht gesehen, kanns mir nach der Mitte und nach bisherigem aber vorstellen ^^ MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 21:25, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Es ist spät; was bezwecken diese Seiten? MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 21:30, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ach so! Nein, nein, ich brauch ein Konzept für das Wiki, ob dir nicht ein Thema einfällt... MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 21:34, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Eben, ich wollte damals irgendwas machen, merkte, dass es nicht ging, hab jetzt ein Wiki, und kein Konzept zu keinem Thema. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 21:39, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Wenn du meinst, dass ich kein Konzept (und da gar kein Thema) habe, dann ja ;) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 21:41, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Aku Info Die Info habe ich aus dem englischen Bandipedia. Und noch waszum Umzug von BP, dann habe ich ja wieder das gleiche problem mit dem anmelden. wäre also toll wenn man dann da keine anmeldungsprobleme hätte. ^^ LG--NinaCortex 07:42, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Sig Nett, etwas groß, aber ja; du solltest die Links allerdings etwass besser anpassen, damit man nicht erst im Central-Wikia landet MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 23:16, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würd noch etwas tüfteln, aber an deiner stelle, nicht ich in wirklichkeit, ich hab heute meine Tüftelei schon genug stapaziert: http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario_Wiki (Wie geht das mit dem Tab... irgendwie? Siehe Seite Blätterwald) Und geflucht und geschimpft habe ich auch schon genug http://englischlernwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Letzte_%C3%84nderungen MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 23:23, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Es heisst: Do you want to talk to me - Ohne Apostroph. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 13:55, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Hm, ja... nur ob es von hier funktioniert, weiß ich nicht ^^ MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:47, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: ehm... Thema vergessen Nein, ich habs gestern nicht gesehen. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 16:34, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Sag mal, wie bekommt man bilder auf seine Profilseite (bandipedia)? LG --NinaCortex 17:29, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Ja und wie fügt man sowas in seiten ein? --NinaCortex 17:33, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Tip: Lade dieses Bild mit 50px hoch, verwende dann die url. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 13:56, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Denk jetzt nicht ich wäre die dümmste überhaupt, aber von skype habe ich noch nie was von gehört? Und was macht diese MtaÄ immer hier? --NinaCortex 15:35, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Antworten geben, wenn ich es sehe, desshalb bin ich auch Wikia-Helfer. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:39, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::PS: Das hier ist de.wikia ::::: Das war ja auch nicht böse gemeint, war ja nur ne frage. Wenn sie das als böse empfunden hat, möc´hte ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen! --NinaCortex 15:38, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok, nur muss man nur wissen. Um so was zu vermeiden, frage ihn nächstes mal zum Beipiel so: "Und könntest du mir sagen, warum MtaÄ hier antwortet?" MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 16:20, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, mach ich, versprochen. kann mir dann mal bitte einer von euch verraten was skype ist? --NinaCortex 14:18, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Skype Danke für die Info über skype. Nein, das habe ich leider nicht. Wieso fragtest du? --NinaCortex 07:43, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : ist das denn auch kostenlos und sowas...? --NinaCortex 08:34, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Muss ich mir noch überlegen, weiß nicht ob ich darf --NinaCortex 19:06, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Guten Morgen auch. Wenn du mich fragst ob ich skype habe, frag ich dich jetzt ob du msn hast. höhö :) --NinaCortex 14:45, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Ja ich schon, aber wer um die sparkasse des weihnachtsmannes ist Trillian? Muss doch mal wer anfangen? Für das Willkommenheißen von neuen Benutzern, wenn du hochrechnest, vielleicht sogar mehr? MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 11:00, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Gerne doch :) MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 11:18, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wikizugang Hi! Ich war jetzt lange nicht mehr online auf meinem Wiki, weil ich einfach aufgrund schulischer Gründe keine Zeit dafür hatte. Ich habe gesehen, dass dort einiges getan gehört. Du hast ja auch gemeint, dass ein paar Erweiterungen installiert gehören. Könnte ich dir einfach FTP Daten geben und du kümmerst dich darum? Eventuell können wir das im ICQ klären: 427-137-166 ---Mra Döh? Sag mal, ist Bandipedia jetzt schon umgezogen oder warum bin ich immer die einzigste die da so ist? --NinaCortex 10:36, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Momentan ist er nicht oft da, könnte daher sein. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 10:38, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :: Döh? Hoffentlich sagt er uns allen bescheid wenn Bandipedia umzieht. Hab keine Lust doof zu sterben. --NinaCortex 10:45, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Er soll es sagen, er bekommt dann einen Tritt von mir ;) MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 10:48, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::: ;o) das hoffe ich. Wenn nicht werden definitiv köpfe rollen. wäre toll wenn du mir erklären könntest wohin das umziehen soll und was der unterschied zwischen wikia und das ist wo bp umzieht ist? :::::Kurz gesagt, ich glaube, er will nach bplaced und ich kann nur sagen, dass man in Wikia auf jeden fall besser bei Problemen aufgehoben ist. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 11:22, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::: Sagt mal, weiß einer von euch wie lange es noch dauert bis Bandipedia umgezogen ist?^^ --NinaCortex 17:48, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schau mal rein http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Neue_Hauptseite MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:18, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year Ich wünsche dir und MtaÄ alles gute fürs Jahr 2009! --NinaCortex 18:01, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re pdm Mein Verantwortungsbereich jetzt, daher. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:03, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Wie du meinst, ich versuche gerade auch nur noch auf meiner Disku zu antworten, so wie Avatar, und du hast mir das gerade nochmal schmackhafter gemacht. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 12:57, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Zoey 101 Weiß ich nicht mehr, aber 1. woher weißt du das? 2. woher willst du das wissen?^^--NinaCortex 16:04, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, hahaha ja das habe ich ^^ ;)--NinaCortex 11:45, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Alten, Ich hab schon Marta gefragt kannst du uns so ein wiki erstellen? --NinaCortex 15:35, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Weggehen? Hey, hab gehört, dass du weggehst, also wenn es stimmt, Ciao und viel Glück, was auch immer du vorhast!!!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 20:46, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Eventuell, aber noch eher hab ich es in Crash Bandicoot gelesen, aber nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es heute ist!? Nun, was soll man machen, aber es stimmt, dass du ne eigene Domain gekauft hast?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 20:52, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::OK, also wenn du sie hast, dann schick mir doch die URL zu!?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 20:56, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Eher beiläufig, aber so interessant finde ich das schon, und das aussehen des Fuchses gefällt mir! Aber näher befasst habe ich mich noch nicht damit, bin ja durch Zufall auf das Wiki heute gestoßen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 21:00, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) auch mehrmals MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:21, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Wirklich? Hätt ich nicht gedacht... Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 21:23, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::De rien, ne plus de commentaire. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:26, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hey Heißt das jetzt das du dir ein besseres irgendwas leisten kannst und Bandipedia umzieht??? Oder willst du für immer gehen???? --NinaCortex 19:59, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Naja, ich weiß nicht ob aus BP dann was wird, aber ich kann es versuchen. wenn du dann nicht mehr bei wikia bist, was machste dann? Sag mal, waren wir eigentlich die einzigsten die bei BP angemeldet waren? Ach ja, du kannst mir jetzt noch so zurückscheiben, aber wollte nur noch sagen das ich dann gleich ins bett gehe, werd die letzt antwort wohl noch lesen, aber schonmal gute nacht! --NinaCortex 20:14, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wieso erst wieder in fünf jahren, ob ich dich da noch kenne?? wie das mit dem adoptieren geht, kannst mir ja morgen sagen, also jetzt wirklich gute nacht --NinaCortex 20:21, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Aber, das kostet doch nichts, oder? --NinaCortex 13:59, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Kostenlose Wikis für Gemainschaften -> Anmeldung kostelnos, Wiki haben kostenlos (ich hab ca. 15+, seiehe meine Benutzerseite) MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 14:06, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) MSN Mein PC ist in den letzten Tagen tot gewesen, konnte deine nachricht nicht lesen. alter, das mit msn würde schwierig werden. das msn gehört auch, oder zum größten teils meinem vater. bin mir nicht sicher ob ich da irgendwelche leute aufnehmen darf... von NinaCortex, hab mein Passwort vergessen xD Und ich hab den PC neu aufgezogen, müsste ich dann wieder installieren. 91.63.131.185 10:58, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC)WikiIndex Ich würde das Wiki gerne übernehmen. Gruß Lukas H. 20:26, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) -- Ok. Hab mich angemeldet. Gruß Lukas H. 15:16, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) -- Naja, schade. Aber ich würde gerne die Navigationsleiste und Sonstiges ändern !? Gruß Lukas H. 17:06, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Im Impressum sollte was stehen :D -- Ok. Aber wer hostet das wiki eigentlich ? Also wer kommt für die Kosten auf und hat Zugang zum server ? Kannste mir vielleicht noch mehr Rechte zusprechen ? :D Bin momentan nur Admin und würde vielleicht noch en paar Freunden von mir Admin-rechte zusprechen. Gruß Lukas H. 20:46, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) -- Danke. Dann sollte doch er das impressum schreiben. Aber ich glaube, dass man das nicht braucht. Auf wikiindex.org gibt es auch keins. Gruß Lukas H. 23:00, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie weit seid ihr mit der Idee eines deutschen WikiIndex gekommen? Grüße --Peu (Wikiindex) 10:58, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ende Du kannst das nicht ignorieren, und ich sag dir, dafür schuldest du mir was... DENN... moment, hier darf ich das nicht schreiben. Trotzdem. DU weißt es.... :-| Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 20:44, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Paninicomics.de Soso, da spioniert mich wer aus... ;-) Es gibt keine blöden Fragen, nur... na du weisst schon. Also ein SB ist schlicht und einfach ein Sonderband. Das sind die dicken Comics mit dünnen Kartoncovern, siehst du an jedem Kiosk. Sonderbände enthalten meist ganze Storylines, also ganze Geschichten, nicht nur kleine Stücke wie in normalen Comics. Deswegen sind sie auch etwas teurer, ca. 10 Euro (25 CHf). Die Star Wars Sonderbände erscheinen alle 2 Monate. Hier siehst du die neuesten SB: Paninicomics.de / Comic-Sonderbände. Hoffe, deine Frage ist beantwortet, Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 13:01, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey, du bist ja wieder da! Hab gedacht, du wärst lange weg!? --NinaCortex 17:38, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) One Aliance Hello BobaCartman! * My name is Jaime Cabrera, i'm the owner of "Wekipedia" a recent humour's wiki, i want that our wikis could be friends.. i gonna add you to my "Wekipedia's Friends", i'm sorry by write for you on english.. my language is spanish... * Well.. you have a excellent work on your VideoPedia, it's a great wiki.. if i can i gonna help you with your Main Page's Design.. * I Have to finish again my MainPage.. because i wanna end it.. for sleep (:D). * Thanks for your time buddy.. ... Cabron 01:37, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) PD: You can translate for german this text on this amazing page! my wiki is : http://Es.Wekipedia.Wikia.com Hallo Möchtest du hier mitmachen?--87.162.220.247 10:46, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC)